Brotherly Behaviour
by Ififall
Summary: Adam has to deal with some tough questions, when Eric's sisters get a sweet tooth right before closing time...…..


_**A/N:**_ I had to re-arrange the time-line so the characters had something to talk about.

* * *

_**A/N:** _Made up the names of Eric's family.

* * *

It's one minute past Ten and he's in the middle of getting ready to go home. He's going to shut up the shop and go straight home. Dad had extended his curfew, but he didn't want to take the piss. He unzips his green work jacket when he hears the door open, he glances and sees two young girls.

"Ladies we're shut!" He yells, only to see the girls stand there in shock, out of the corner of his eye. He looks up properly only to curse under his breath. Shit. It's Eric's little sisters. dressed in fleeces and jeans. Neat braided hairstyles with bright hairclips. Standing there like nervous baby deers in headlights. Crap, he's got to pretend to be nice, stop acting like a scary thuggish, ass-hole, and be helpful.

"Sorry...I'm gonna close soon. Take what you want" He nods, smiling, but it looks so awkward, he stops. They smile and run into the store like excited pups. Heat prickles his neck, their enthusiasm reminds him of Eric. He puts a couple jackets on and starts checking the till, when he heard loud whispers.

* * *

_"Ask him!"_

_"What if he swears at us?"_

_"If he still likes Eric, he likes us!...Fine! I'll do it..."_

Adam follows the whispers and squints at them. "Hey there little ladies. What you up to?" They nervously point at the top shelf with the Twenty pack of diet cokes. "Sure thing" He grunts, walking to the shelf pulling the huge box off the shelf. He carries it to the front, listening to the "Wow's" and "thanks" and feeling a little smug. They run back to the shelves and come back with a huge Walker selection pack of crisps.

One of them takes handfuls of chocolates, Wispa's, Snickers, Flake bars, Milky Ways, and Galaxy's and puts them over the crisps .

"That's it for you ladies?" Adam asked.

"I'm Fiona,...and that's Ana. You don't remember our names do you?"

* * *

"Sure I do" Adam lied. He slowly took the crisps and chocolates off, and scanned the coke. Then the big bag of crisps before starting on the tons of chocolate. He could have just counted in twos and typed in the number, but he decided to scan them one by one.

"Having a party?" He asked.

"Where have you been?" Ana asked.

"Do you still like Eric?" Fiona asked.

"Mum still wants you over for dinner"

"Yeah why haven't you shown up?" Fiona asked, tapping the desk.

* * *

"That'll be Fifteen pounds, and Seventeen pence please" Adam asked keeping it professional. Part of him wanted to answer all of those things. After his confession to Eric, his sisters had been so cool about everything. Because of his own worries insecurities and fear, he'd disappeared. His sisters must have thought he dropped off the face of the earth. He finishes scanning the chocolate, avoiding Fiona's frown.

"You use to push him alot, take money from him and stuff...But you're okay with him now? When did you wanna be friends?" Fiona questions.

"If a boy did that to us, like pushed us around at school, does that mean they like us really?" Ana asked fumbling around in her pocket for the Twenty pounds note that their dad had given them.

* * *

"Ladies, if any boy, or anyone pushes you around. You call me" Adam says agressively getting a pack of sticky notes from the lower drawer underneath the till. He pats himself, but Fiona passes him a pen. He writes down his mobile number [ in his best handwriting] and shoves it in their direction. Had he fucked up Eric's whole family?**_ He wasn't normal_**. He didn't want Eric's kittens for sisters thinking that being bullied on a daily basis was normal.

"Tell you what, have all this shit for free"

"You swore! No, we don't steal!" Fiona yells.

"I know, have it on me. It's cool" Adam nods.

"Honestly?" Ana asked.

Adam nods. "Do you need help with that pack of coke?" As soon as those words came out, Eric's father, Clark, came into the shop, peeling off his hoodie, he carefully got to the counter. "Hi there"

"H...Hi" Adam stutters.

* * *

"Girls did you pay?"

"Yeah they did" Adam lies. He watches him nod and take the huge pack of coke. Adam is desperate to open his mouth and start conversation, besides asking him how Eric is. But Clarke's now gone, while Ana and Fiona grabbed the crisps, and stuff the chocolates into their pockets.

"Thanks for your number" Ana nods with a smile.

"What's your favourite food? When you come over, mum can make it, or order it! If it's a take-away" Fiona says as both girls start walking towards the door.

Adam shrugs and starts looking for his wallet. He's got to replace that money or Firaz, Rahim's uncle_ and_ his boss will have him for breakfast.

* * *

"I do...I do miss your brother" Adam admits quietly, opening the till as he finds his own Twenty quid.

"This is so CUTE!" Ana sighs with her hand against her chest.

"We know you miss him. You've got the saddest eyes in the world. We've gotta go, we'll see you soon right?" Fiona questions, both girls wait. Then wait some more, until Adam nods and they both run, grinning, out of the shop door.


End file.
